LOONA Fansite List
'Fansites '(also called 'Fansite masters') are fans who take pictures and film their idols during events and concerts. They are commonly called 'masternims' by the other fans. Nowadays kpop fansites post their pictures and videos on twitter and sometimes YouTube but they used to maintain their own websites (thus fansite) where they upload their works. Lists LOONA OT12 HeeJin HyunJin HaSeul YeoJin ViVi Kim Lip JinSoul Choerry Yves Chuu Go Won Olivia Hye Most followed fansites (non OT12) - +3k followers as of end of September # locomotion - - 29,9k followers # LIPTIGHT - - 18,8k followers # kiss my lips. - - 17,645k followers # PEACH AND CREAM - - 17,272k followers # Lovely Sign - & - 17,246k followers # MILKYVI - - 16,826k followers # FIRST APPLE - & - 16,5k followers # trust issues. - - 14,840k followers # blue moon - - 14,582k followers # 김지니닷컴 (KIMJINI.COM) - - 13,932k followers # SOMETHING HIGHLIGHT - - 13,067k followers # BLUE LIGHT - - 11,2k followers # offbeat - - 11,018k followers # EyeLight - - 10,8k followers (INACTIVE ?) # Blood Plum - - 10,767k followers # Melting moon - - 10,6k followers # lomography - - 10,359k followers # Bakery in Wonderland - - 10,323k followers # Time in October (시월의 시간) - '' ''- 10,2k followers - (LOCKED) # PH 6.13 - - 9,586k followers # Choerry Jubiles - - 9,567k followers # SING A SOUL - - 9,481k followers # white swan. - - 9,130k followers # Purple Cherry - - 9,051k followers # Moonrise Kingdom - - 8,2k followers - (INACTIVE ?) # Luminance - - 8,11k followers # Huff N Puff - & - 8,11k followers - (REST in 050519, then CLOSED in 190927 ) # BELLA VOCE - 7,664k followers # Aquarius - & - 7,656k followers # on the grin. - - 7,611k followers # MSTK - 7,456k followers (INACTIVE ?) # Think of Blue - - 7,181k followers # Chuupa Chuups! - 7,154k followers # LAMB - - 7,111k followers # choose me - - 6,8k followers (INACTIVE since August 2018) # 니빵내빵- - 6,809k followers # coralize - - 6,33k followers # Pink Skies - - 6,2k followers (REST in 0710019, then closed in 251019) # Classic Green - 6,113k followers # kimnunmool- - 6,066k followers # DUSTGLASS - 5,961k followers (INACTIVE ?) # Greentea. - - 5,923k followers (LOCKED) # Chuu&Berry - - 5,78k followers (INACTIVE since August 2018) # LUMINOUS ALLURE - 5,679k followers # CAPTIVATED. - 5,917k followers # LOVEIT - 5,641k followers # L'ESTATE - & - 5,598k followers # Nest of haseul. - 5,523k followers # 6시 내고원 (My Gowon) - 5,264k followers # pervade - 5,235k followers # ᴄʜᴜᴜ ᴀᴛᴛᴀᴄᴋ ᴍʏ ʜᴇᴀʀᴛ - - 5,034k followers (REST since 6 Sept. 2018) # switchback - 5,159k followers # 별을 닮은 아이 - - 5,002k followers (CLOSED since 2 Jan. 2019) # ALL. - - 4,956k followers # ChouChuu - - 4,873k followers (CLOSED since 3 Jan. 2018) # ChuuMing - - 4,81k followers (INACTIVE since 20 Oct. 2018) # Focus On - - 4,516k followers # Strychnine - - 4,214k followers # Heejin Bar - - 4,209k followers # Dear Lilac. - 4,115k followers - (INACTIVE ?) # choerry on top - - 4,049k followers # Yves.Seul.Lip - & & - 4,025k followers # 귀엽다 비비 (cutie vivi) - - 4,024k followers # #about Lip - - 4,01k followers (LOCKED) # Garden of olivia - - 3,95k followers (inactive?) # Wait4Kiss - - 3,89k followers (REST since 28 August 2019) # I GET CRAZY - - 3,67k followers (CLOSED since 9 June 2018) # Dear My Autumn - - 3,660k followers # 한달 한날 (one month one day) - - 3,334k followers # DYVE INTO YOU - - 3,288k followers # contact my heart - - 3,189k followers # 11:11 - - 3,18k followers (INACTIVE since February 2019) # Cherry Moon - - 3,12k followers (INACTIVE since 9 June 2018) # DEAR MY SPRING - - 3,168k followers # Heart Flip - - 3 029 followers (INACTIVE since 4 June 2018) # BLUE PARADISE - - 3,007k followers Loona Day and their other fansites aren't taken into account. Trivia * Fansites have organised projects (foodtrucks, cup holders event/cafés) and photography exhibitions for special occasions. Some fansites are friends and organise these projects together. * LOONASTATION for the LOONAVERSE concert. ** LIPTIGHT ** kiss my lips. ** PH 6.13 ** Greentea. ** white swan. * Log (LOONA 1st anniversary exhibiton) Framed photagraphies from this event were later in sale. ** LIPTIGHT ** kiss my lips. ** PH 6.13 ** lomography ** offbeat * locomotion is organising Serendipity, their "1st Exhibition for chuu". * JinSoul's fansite trust issues. opened another fansite dedicated to pictures of all the members, commitment issues.. * Huff N Puff (Heejin/Hyunjin) & Lovely Love are managed by the same person. Links * https://twitter.com/INTL_LOONA/lists/ Category:Orbit Category:LOONA